


it doesn't even matter, nothing else matters

by notthebigspoon



Series: slow dancing in a burning room [3]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So did you see Rahm Emanuel?”</p><p>	“Nope.”</p><p>	“Did you at least <i>look</i> for him?”</p><p>	“I may have been secretly hoping to run into him. But it would have ended in tears.”</p><p>	“Yeah, point. I don't think Javier would have shared.”</p><p>Title taken from Friends & Family by Trik Turner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it doesn't even matter, nothing else matters

“So did you see Rahm Emanuel?”

“Nope.”

“Did you at least _look_ for him?”

“I may have been secretly hoping to run into him. But it would have ended in tears.”

“Yeah, point. I don't think Javier would have shared.”

Weird or not, family dinner night at the Lopez house is Tim's favorite night of the week. He loves Javi, obviously. But Renee is great too, Kylan thinks that 'Uncle Timmy' can do no wrong and Charlie is like the big sister that Tim never had. They share the same sense of humor, love the same music and the same weird movies. Javi and Renee tease them about secretly being hot for each other. Tim usually makes a face and refutes it based on the fact that vaginas are scary places that he prefers to avoid. Javi will palmface, Renee will say 'oh jeez' and Charlie will always kiss him on the corner of the mouth, telling him that she'll be available if he ever changes his mind.

This is his family. It's insane, and shouldn't work, but it does and he loves all of them so much that it hurts.

He's still a little giddy after the win and he has a hard time sitting still, getting up and flitting about the kitchen. He ducks under Renee's arm and steals a carrot, yelping when she swats him with a spatula. He pouts and moves back to the table to watch. Javi pulls him into his lap and kisses his cheek. “It's alright baby, she's mean to me too.”

“I can only coddle one person at a time and let's face it, Tim's the one we're usually coddling.” Renee points out, smooching Charlie. She's got a point. Tim knows he's kind of spoiled. He's reminded of the fact on a regular basis.

Dinner is eaten with Renee and Charlie on one side of the table, Javi and Tim on the other. Kylan should be sitting in her high chair but Tim has caved, again, and is bouncing her on his lap while she eats from his plate. It doesn't matter, he's not actually all that hungry. The only thing he eats is dessert, because Renee makes the best cheesecake he's ever eaten. He and Kylan manage to polish off two and a half pieces before giving up and waiting for the pending food coma.

Kylan goes first and Tim exempts himself from dish washing duty by claiming the bed time rights with Renee. They go through the bath, book and bed ritual. Tim employs sock puppets to earn his good night kiss.

He's sure that there's probably supposed to be some adult type of conversation going on in the living room after dinner but he's not particularly interested in yoga or Charlie's art gallery, no matter how much he loves her. Not that he can't entertain himself, which he does by falling asleep on Javi's lap with his face tucked into his boyfriend's neck. He's woken later by gentle shaking and Renee and Charlie's giggling. He grumbles but kisses them both good night before he's being steered off to the guest room by Javi.

He brushes his teeth and changes into his pajama pants on auto pilot, rolling into bed. When Javi jostles the bed climbing into it, Tim offers him one drowsy smile before burying his face in his pillow, sighing contentedly when Javi kisses his shoulder.

“Night baby... love you.” Javi whispers and it's quiet, tender, one of those things that he always saves for when it's just the two of them. Tim smiles as he falls asleep.


End file.
